1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench capable of adjusting an operating angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wrench is a hand-held tool for rotating bolts, screw nuts or workpieces which are hard to be rotated manually. However, while the wrench is operated in a narrow operating space or an environment with block of structural object, the user must change his/her gripping angle frequently to exactly sleeve the wrench head onto the associated workpiece. Such operation approach is easy to bother the user.
In order to solve the problem, Taiwan Patent No. I241940 disclosed a mechanism for adjusting the angle of a wrench head, which adopts cooperation of a positioning rod and an adjustment rod provided between the wrench head and a wrench handle, respectively. However, in this prior art patent disclosure, the positioning rod and the adjustment rod are arranged in an inclined manner, which has the problems of complex structure and laborious operation, and the disadvantage that the positioning of the wrench head by the adjustment rod is not good enough. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the structure of the aforesaid wrench.